my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ush
"What's the difference between a hero and a vigilante? One saves the day and is willing to sacrifice themselves to help others. The other jumps in with unwarrantedly and will regard themselves to aid other people.What do you think I role as?"-Ush, against a cop. ||Third-year orphan at New Horizons Orphanage|| Appearance Ush has a typical look for a teenager, with short messy black hair, black eyes that often seem to be giving a cold expression. He also wears regular clothing a typical white T-shirt and black pants, and sneakers. Even though one of the nurses say that he looks nice in the red scarf that was left with him he refuses it to wear it ever since he got 8 years old. Do to not wanting to be a superhero he doesn't have a costume mainly wearing his regular clothing, until one of the police officers designed a costumed for him consisting a combat suit and black knee pad tactical pants, with small modifications with it he includes his red scarf. Personality Ush has a reticent, genuine and centered personality. Since he barely speaks, he shuns any mention of his quirk and his pass of his orphan life (Like other kids from the orphanage talking about their past) unlike to when he talks to (insert names) he becomes somewhat open to them even telling (insert cop name) about his childhood seeming to be rather sensitive, even crying at the point when ||he doesn't feel terrible about giving others a what they deserve|| He admires (insert friend name) for his persistence, and courage whenever he's in a stressful and overwhelming situation. History Ush was put into a orphanage at the age of 5 in New Horizons Orphanage. Being moved into his new home was incredibly unsettling. Ush couldn't give a appropriate introduction and after the welcoming party where he moved into his new room and and formed groups, Ush didn't include himself into the group due to considering himself a outsider, childhood he stayed distance to the nurses and other children. When attending a field trip to Nabu Middle School he surprisingly became friends with one of the attending students (insert name), approached him at lunch. In a Quirk educational class, Ush tired his best to being picked last or not being pick at all, sadly he was the third person to go. When he was about to teleport a ball to one side of the room to the other, he disgusted it by posing in a running position teleporting the ball in his hand and pretending to trip as if he just ran with superspeed. Some of the children in Ush's class thought it was really cool but it didn't really When people asked why he didn't choose to go to any of the regular high schools or try a superhero school, he states that he likes the private study life. Some people believe that being an orphan made him a bit of a loner witch it is not the case.